youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Martian
| age (2010) = 48 (chronologically), (human biological equivalent)Weisman, Greg. Question #12687. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | age (2016) = (chronologically), (human biological equivalent)Weisman, Greg (2012-10-29). Question #16511. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-10-30. | designation = B05 | species = Martian | gender = Female | hair color = None naturally, most commonly red | eye color = Red naturally, commonly amber | relatives = Martian Manhunter (uncle) Beast Boy (adoptive brother) | mentor = Martian Manhunter | affiliation = The Team, Bumblebees, Martians | powers = Flight Shape-shifting Telepathy Telekinesis Camouflage Density shifting | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 102 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse ) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter, and a White Martian. She was in a committed relationship with Superboy, but they broke up. As of 2016, she is in a relationship with Lagoon Boy. Personality When she first came to Earth, Miss Martian was a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she was frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She felt especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She was also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. By 2016, she has become considerably more serious but still retains her caring side. She's become more experienced and adept at using her powers, and isn't afraid to use extreme measures to extract information, without showing remorse afterwards. This changed after she did the procedure on Aqualad; still hating him for Artemis's murder, she used her mindblast on him, extracting all information from him. The discovery that he was undercover shocked her, and made her reconsider her use of her powers. She became more timid, and reluctant to use even the most basic forms of telepathy. Physical appearance Miss Martian's true appearance is that of a grotesque monster with white skin, long limbs and a hunchback. However, as a shape-shifter, she can model her appearance to her desire, which is usually that of a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair, though after five years, she now keeps her hair at a shorter length, but it has since grown longer over the months. She also has freckles on her cheeks. Her former primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a long-sleeved black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. While at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, her suit remained in the same style, except white. After five years, her covert ops costume became her primary outfit. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a green skinned high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). She now wears a yellow or purple long sleeved cardigan over a white top and dark jeans. History Early life M'gann M'orzz was born 48 Earth years ago on the planet Mars. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-22). Question #15057. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-22. She has twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, and an extended family of 300 cousins. As a White Martian, M'gann suffered rejection from the predominant Green Martians. She grew up watching Earth television, and following Martian Manhunter's adventures on Earth. She was especially fond of Hello, Megan!, a comedy show that lasted only one season; she was drawn to the main character, Megan Wheeler, because of the similarity of their names, and because all her problems were solved in 22 minutes. In ,Weisman, Greg (2012-02-13). "Question #14350". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-13. she stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship on one of his trips from Mars to Earth. He had never seen her before, but made her his protégé. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02)."Question #13280". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. July 2010 August 2010 September 2010 October 2010 November 2010 December 2010 January 2011 Miss Martian and Superboy were locked in a passionate hug when she sensed Superman's presence. She left so Superboy and the Man of Steel could talk in private. 2011-2015 Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. She also learned density shifting. Superboy broke up with her, and she has started seeing Lagoon Boy instead. December 2015 January 2016 February 2016 M'gann and La'gaan witnessed the activation of the Zeta-Shield, before continuing with their movie night. Miss Martian lead a mission to Bialya. She flew the Bio-Ship over Qurac's desert while Nightwing briefed them on their mission. They had to investigate an uptick in Boom tube activity. After they found several bases deserted, they discovered one with heavy security. Miss Martian sent Bumblebee and Batgirl to investigate a hangar each, and left Wonder Girl on lookout duty. While investigating, Cassie made her way to her and informed her Psimon was present, along with Devastation, Icicle Jr., Mammoth and Shimmer. M'gann shut down the telepathic link, and they prepared to warn the others. Wonder Girl was discovered, and an alarm was sent off, forcing Miss Martian and Wonder Girl to retreat to the rendezvous point without the others. They were later joined by Bumblebee, who told them of Batgirl's capture. Miss Martian infiltrated the facility again, and took down Shimmer. Disguised as her, she locked down the hangar, and was detected by Psimon. She made no effort to hide it, and engaged Psimon in a psychic battle. Bumblebee distracted Psimon, leaving Miss Martian free to take care of Icicle. Batgirl, liberated, flew a plane full of abducted teenagers down the runway, but the plane was damaged and it fell off the cliff at the end. Neither Wonder Girl not Miss Martian had the strength to stop its fall, so Miss Martian called in the Bio-Ship. It grabbed the fuselage, and they made it to safety. At the debriefing, Miss Martian explained that when she knocked out Shimmer, she discovered Queen Bee was only working as a middle man in the abductions, but they had no idea who her partner was. Nightwing congratulated them on the successful mission. March 2016 April 2016 M'gann was with Mal Duncan and Superboy in the library at the Hall of Justice, gathering heir belongings salvaged from Mount Justice. Captain Marvel, Zatanna and Bumblebee were with the trio. Captain Marvel and Zatanna encountered L-Ron, who generated a force field around the Hall and Despero then arrived, attacking Marvel and using his powers to blindfold Zatanna's mind. Superboy and Bumblebee left the library as Mal informed M'gann that communications and zeta tubes were not functioning. The two then left the library, with M'gann using her telekinesis against Despero. When that failed to contain the alien, Mal suggested M'gann brain blast Despero but M'gann would not do it. Despero ultimately subdued Marvel -- who had transformed into Billy Batson after using his powers to try to subdue Despero -- and took down Superboy, prompting Bumblebee to plead with M'gann to try a mental attack. M'gann remembered what happened when she did that to Kaldur on the Reach research ship and said she couldn't do it. Bumblebee went after Despero but was subdued and, just as Despero was about to crush Bumblebee under his foot, Mal appeared, wearing the armor that once belonged to Guardian. Communicating telepathically, Mal told M'gann he was buying the others time to come up with a plan, so M'gann escaped with Superboy and Bumblebee. As the trio rode down an elevator, Superboy recovered. M'gann told him she couldn't attack Despero telepathically, so Superboy told her she needed to come up with another idea before something happened to Mal. M'gann reaches Zatanna, Batson and Bumblebee telepathically, snapping them out of their trances, thus allowing the others to defeat Despero and L-Ron, the latter who set off an explosion that caused the Hall of Justice to crumble down. Captain Marvel was able to protect M'gann and the others from falling debris. Posing as John Jones, M'gann arrived at her uncle's apartment, where she received a phone call from Lagoon Boy but chose not to answer it. As she prepared to water the plants, Superboy knocked on the door and said he needed to speak with her. M'gann let Superboy into the apartment. Powers and abilities " additional arms.]] Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Physical ** Shape-shifting: She can change her form, completely altering her physical appearance, including her organic clothing, allowing her to mimic other people. At first, she found male forms more difficult, but eventually mastered them. Her power is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight off Ivo's MONQIs, she grew several extra arms, and to survive underwater, she grew gills and a mermaid tail. *** Malleability: She can extend her limbs into large whips to grab things at great distance. *** Healing: ** Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. ** Super strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a typical human. ** Density shifting: An advanced technique, density shifting enables Martians to move through solid objects. Though she did not originally have the ability, she mastered it by 2016. * Mental ** Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians, and she initially struggled with other people's personal boundaries on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable. Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. Weisman, Greg (2012-09-12). Question #15740. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-12. *** Mind control: Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. ** Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. *** Flight: Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. "Question #13712". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29. * Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically. Weaknesses * Heat: Miss Martian can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire. * Inexperience: In her first year, Megan lacked the experience to properly control her extremely potent telepathic powers. She nearly killed her teammates with a routine telepathic training exercise. * Extreme pressure: Miss Martian's physiology is susceptible to pressure. When she went to Atlantis, the underwater pressure caused her to shrink in size. Equipment * Organic Clothing: M'gann wears organic clothing that can change size, shape and colour in response to her mental commands. * Bio-Ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the Bio-Ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. The ship can activate a camouflage mode and become practically invisible. Relationships Martian Manhunter Miss Martian is one of Martian Manhunter's nieces. He has many hundreds of nephews and nieces, and had not met M'gann until June, when she stowed away on his ship. However, she claimed they shared a close familial bond. Superboy Miss Martian became smitten with Superboy during the first time they met, evidently showing it by changing her shirt to match his. After several close encounters, they eventually became a couple. The relationship became strained when Miss Martian started to use her telepathy to extract information from their enemies, leaving them in a catatonic state. The last straw came when Superboy confronted her with this information and she attempted to telepathically wipe the argument from his mind. Being so familiar with the feel of her telepathy however, allowed Superboy to catch her in the act. He was still angry at her whenever she used her power like that, and was uncomfortable with seeing her with her new boyfriend, Lagoon Boy. Kid Flash Kid Flash initially had a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirted with her and tried to impress her, although she had not shown much indication of returning his affection, and frequently seemed uncertain how to respond to his comments. Robin has commented that Kid Flash's attempts bordered on "creepy". For some time, he was unaware that Miss Martian was dating Superboy, and was disheartened when he found out. Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. Miss Martian looked up to him like an older brother. Artemis When Artemis first joined the Team, Miss Martian was eager for a "sister" to bond with. The two both crushed on Superboy from the start, and Artemis's openness lead to some anger on M'gann's part but they soon settled the matter—though Artemis still tried to hook Miss Martian up with Aqualad to keep Superboy for herself. Artemis was at first unaware M'gann and Superboy were a couple, and was agitated when Zatanna clued her in. Lagoon Boy After breaking up with Superboy, she began dating La'gaan. They were honest about their relationship, showing it by kissing in front of everyone, unlike M'gann's previous and private relationship with Conner. They seem to be really happy together, and La'gann welcomes her home with a kiss and the pet name "angelfish". Beast Boy After a blood transfusion saved his life when he was eight, Garfield Logan considered M'gann his blood-sister. Their bond became stronger after Marie's death, and they treat each other as brother and sister ever since. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Miss Martian has not shown any romantic interest in Superboy (who, in the comics, had a mutual interest in Cassie Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl). She has however shown interest in Robin (Tim Drake) and Red Devil (Eddie Bloomberg). * In the comics, while Miss Martian did somewhat attempt to hide the fact that she was a White Martian from her fellow Teen Titans, she never made the claim of being the Martian Manhunter's niece. This was a plot point introduced solely for the Young Justice cartoon. * Young Justice marks Miss Martian's first animated appearance. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team Category:Individuals with super strength